


X-Men: The Rise Of Reset & Hypnotika

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after X-Men but before  X2: X-Men United,  best friends Jason Lockwood & Anna Gilbert are mutants that are new students to Professor Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. After saving the X-Men from a surprise attack of Rogue super mutants, Professor X asked Jason & Anna to join Logan(Wolverine), Jean Gray  Scott Summers(Cyclops), Oro(Storm), Anna Marie(Rogue), as The New X-Men, Reset and Hypnotika respectively. Jason can control the fabric of the space time continuum. Anna can hypontise people to do anything that she wants them to do. Can Jason & Anna become the heroes that they have always wanted to be or will they die trying?  PS( If you want to know what Jason & Anna look like: Dylan O'Brian(Jason Lockwood), Holland Rodand(Anna Gilbert).</p><p>AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men: The Rise Of Reset & Hypnotika

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men or it's characters. Fox and Marvel owns X-Men and it's characters. I only own Jason Lockwood/Reset & Anna Gilbert/Hypnotika. The storyline that takes place in the fanfic is mine, not Marvel's. I do not make any money from writing this fanfic. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.

Two young people around 20 years old are walking through the streets of Westchester County, New York. Jason Lockwood and Anna Gilbert had to find James Logan. So they traveled to New York from all the in Ohio.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help writing this. Thank you for reading my other fanfic's. Don't y'all worry. I'm still working on them. The idea for this just popped into my head out of nowhere.


End file.
